wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Red Car Tour
"Big Red Car Tour" is a concert that toured Australia in 1995 and early 1996, though it's possible songs from Wake Up Jeff! had already been performed by the end of 1995. It is the only tour that features the original Big Red Car and it's seating arrangement. It is the last concert featuring Dorothy the Dinosaur's second costume before it was updated. Magic Greg also appeared on this tour. Some footage was shot for a short segment on the Australian lifestyle television show, Healthy, Wealthy and Wise, in 1995 and two songs appeared at the end of the Wake Up Jeff! Setlist #Big Red Car #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #The Monkey Dance #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Dorothy's Dance Party or Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) later in the tour #Wags The Dog #Hot Potato #Wake Up Jeff! (later in the tour) #I'm a Cow #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo #Joannie Works With One Hammer or Five Little Ducks (later in the tour) #Henry's Dance #Henry's Underwater Big Band (later in the tour) #Get Ready To Wiggle *Songs may be out of order Tour Dates (Known dates) *17 July 1995 - Adelaide High School *18-19 July 1995 - Latvian Hall, Unley High School, Adelaide *13 November 1995 - Church Hall, Melbourne, Australia (featured in Healthy, Wealthy, and Wise) *6 December 1995 - Lea Theatre, Port Agusta *11 December 1995 - Seymour Centre (Possibly the concert filmed in Wake Up Jeff!) *23 December 1995 - Carols in the Domain Gallery File:TheWigglesLogo1996.png|The Wiggles Logo File:TheWigglesLIVE.jpg|"The Wiggles LIVE" File:TheWigglesLIVE1.jpg|Murray File:TheWigglesLIVE2.png File:TheWigglesLIVE3.jpg|Greg and Anthony singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:TheWigglesLIVE4.png File:TheWigglesLIVE5.png File:TheWigglesLIVE6.png File:TheWigglesLIVE7.png File:TheWigglesLIVE8.png File:TheWigglesLIVE9.jpg|Anthony, Murray, and Greg File:TheWigglesLIVE10.png File:TheWigglesLIVE11.jpg|Henry and Wags File:TheWigglesLIVE12.jpg|Wags polishing Henry's shoes File:TheWigglesLIVE13.jpg|"But you know what? There's only one problem. Somebody's missing." File:TheWigglesLIVE14.jpg|"Where's Jeff?" File:TheWigglesLIVE15.jpg|"Oh no, he's asleep!" File:TheWigglesLIVE16.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:TheWigglesLIVE17.jpg|Jeff waking up File:TheWigglesLIVE18.jpg|Jeff File:TheWigglesLIVE19.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:TheWigglesLIVE20.jpg|Greg File:TheWigglesLIVE21.jpg|Murray holding Takamine guitar File:TheWigglesLIVE22.jpg|Anthony File:TheWigglesLIVE23.jpg|Wags the Dog in backstage File:TheWigglesLIVE24.jpg|Henry the Octopus in backstage File:TheWigglesLIVE25.jpg|The Wiggles File:TheWigglesLIVE26.jpg|Greg and Murray File:TheWigglesLIVE27.jpg|Greg File:TheWigglesLIVE28.jpg File:TheWigglesLIVE29.png|Greg's feet File:TheWigglesLIVE30.png File:TheWigglesLIVE31.png File:TheWigglesLIVE32.png File:TheWigglesLIVE33.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" (Early 1996 live) File:TheWigglesLIVE34.png File:TheWigglesLIVE35.png File:TheWigglesLIVE36.png File:TheWigglesLIVE37.jpg|The audience File:TheWigglesLIVE38.jpg|The Wiggly Drum Set File:TheWigglesLIVE39.jpg|Jeff playing drums File:TheWigglesLIVE40.png File:TheWigglesLIVE41.png File:TheWigglesLIVE42.png File:TheWigglesLIVE43.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine acoustic guitar File:TheWigglesLIVE44.jpg|Anthony File:TheWigglesLIVE45.png File:TheWigglesLIVE46.png File:TheWigglesLIVE47.png File:TheWigglesLIVE48.png File:TheWigglesLIVE49.png File:TheWigglesLIVE50.png File:TheWigglesLIVE51.png File:TheWigglesLIVE52.png File:TheWigglesLIVE53.jpg File:TheWigglesLIVE54.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:TheWigglesLIVE55.jpg|Anthony, Jeff, and Greg File:TheWigglesLIVE56.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard File:TheWigglesLIVE57.png File:TheWigglesLIVE58.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:TheWigglesLIVE59.jpg|Jeff, Greg, and Murray File:TheWigglesLIVE60.png File:TheWigglesLIVE61.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:TheWigglesLIVE62.png File:TheWigglesLIVE63.jpg|Anthony introducing Dorothy the Dinosaur File:TheWigglesLIVE64.jpg|Murray File:TheWigglesLIVE65.png File:TheWigglesLIVE66.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:TheWigglesLIVE67.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur arriving on stage File:TheWigglesLIVE68.png|Dorothy, Jeff, and Murray File:TheWigglesLIVE69.png|Dorothy File:TheWigglesLIVE70.png File:TheWigglesLIVE71.png|Dorothy and the audience File:TheWigglesLIVE72.png File:TheWigglesLIVE73.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y" File:TheWigglesLIVE74.png File:TheWigglesLIVE75.png File:TheWigglesLIVE76.png File:TheWigglesLIVE77.png File:TheWigglesLIVE78.png|Anthony playing the gold Takamine acoustic guitar File:TheWigglesLIVE79.png|Dorothy mowing File:TheWigglesLIVE80.png|Dorothy's lawnmower File:TheWigglesLIVE81.png File:TheWigglesLIVE82.png File:TheWigglesLIVE83.png File:TheWigglesLIVE84.png|Dorothy and Greg File:TheWigglesLIVE85.png|Jeff, Murray, Dorothy, and Greg File:TheWigglesLIVE86.png File:TheWigglesLIVE87.png File:TheWigglesLIVE88.png File:TheWigglesLIVE89.png File:TheWigglesLIVE90.png|Greg, Dorothy, and Anthony File:TheWigglesLIVE91.png File:TheWigglesLIVE92.png File:TheWigglesLIVE93.png File:TheWigglesLIVE94.png File:TheWigglesLIVE95.png File:TheWigglesLIVE96.jpg|Murray, Greg, and Anthony File:TheWigglesLIVE97.png File:TheWigglesLIVE98.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:TheWigglesLIVE99.png|Jeff, Dorothy, Anthony, and Greg File:TheWigglesLIVE100.jpg|Dorothy bowing WakeUpJeff!-Concert.png|"Wake Up Jeff!" Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-Live.jpg|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-Live2.jpg|Murray and dolphins Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-Live3.jpg|Walrus FiveLittleDucks.jpg|"Five Little Ducks" TheAwakeWigglesin1995.jpg|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" TheWigglesLIVE-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greg before the show. TheWigglesin1995.jpg|The Wiggles DorothyatSchool.jpg|Dorothy TheUnforgottenWigglesatSchool.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GreginBigRedCarTour.png|Greg GregSingingBigRedCarinBigRedCarTour.png|Greg Singing "Big Red Car" TheOtherWigglesintheBigRedCarinBigRedCarTour.png|The Other Wiggles in the Big Red Car GregandJeffinBigRedCarTour.png|Greg and Jeff AnthonyandMurrayinBigRedCarTour.png|Anthony and Murray BigRedCar-BigRedCarTour.png|"Big Red Car" JeffinBigRedCarTour.png|Jeff AnthonyinBigRedCarTour.png|Anthony MurrayinBigRedCarTour.png|Murray GregandAnthonyinBigRedCarTour.png|Greg and Anthony TheAwakeWigglesinBigRedCarTour.png|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesinBigRedCarTour.png|The Wiggles Rock-a-ByeYourBear-BigRedCarTour.png|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" GregSingingRock-a-ByeYourBearinBigRedCarTour.png|Greg singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" JeffSleepinginBigRedCarTour.png|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinBigRedCarTour.png|Jeff waking up TheOtherWigglesinBigRedCarTour.png|The Other Wiggles CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-BigRedCarTour.png|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" MurrayandDorothyinBigRedCarTour.png|Murray and Dorothy DorothyandGreginBigRedCarTour.png|Dorothy and Greg TheWigglesandDorothyinBigRedCarTour.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-BigRedCarTour.png|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)" JeffandDorothyinBigRedCarTour.png|Jeff and Dorothy HotPotato-BigRedCarTour.png|"Hot Potato" GregSingingHotPotatoinBigRedCarTour.png|Greg Singing "Hot Potato" AnthonyPlayingYamahaAcousticGuitarinBigRedCarTour.png|Anthony playing Takamine Acoustic Guitar MurrayPlayingFenderStratocasterGuitarinBigRedCarTour.png|Murray playing Fender Stratocaster Guitar WagsinBigRedCarTour.png|Wags WagsTheDog-BigRedCarTour.png|"Wags The Dog" GregandWagsinBigRedCarTour.png|Greg and Wags TheUnforgottenWigglesandWagsinBigRedCarTour.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Wags HenryinBigRedCarTour.png|Henry Henry'sDance-BigRedCarTour.png|"Henry's Dance" CaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCarTour.png|Captain Feathersword JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCarTour.png|Jeff and Captain Feathersword NickyNackyNockyNoo-BigRedCarTour.png|"Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" GetReadyToWiggle-BigRedCarTour.png|"Get Ready To Wiggle" Category:Wiggles concerts Category:1996 Category:1995 Category:UNCUT galleries Category:1995 Concerts Category:1996 Concerts